Changing the Past, Making a better Future
by wilddreamgirl
Summary: Harry is sent into the past by the Fates, to when the Marauders, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape are at Hogwarts. Slytherin Harry, Manipulative Dumbledore. K just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Harry sat in his room at Grimmauld Palace, staring at the wall.  
He was so, so tired.  
Why the bloody hell did Dumblefuck have to be such a git? Why couldn't he be nice? Why did his Mum and Dad have to die? Why did Sirius have to be murdered? That curse had been sent by Moody, he was almost positive. Even Bellatrix had her limits. Sirius had been Head of House Black- her House.

Contrary to popular belief, Harry was not an idiot. He knew when he was being used.  
Harry snorted. Dumbledore had been manipulating him since he was a foetus, for Merlin's sake! Why the hell hadn't anyone done anything? Why did his friends have to be spying on him for Dumbledore?"

Oh yeah, he knew about that. He'd heard them talking, and he'd had to restrain himself from hexing them all to oblivion. That and breaking down. The first people he'd trusted...

_"Professor Dumbledore says we've got to keep extra close watch on Harry this term." Hermione informed the Weasleys seriously. "He says we were stupid to coax him into doing the DA last year. If Harry starts thinking for himself, it could mess up the Professor's plans for him. Ginny. You're to get closer to him. Can you do that?"_

_Ginny tossed her hair back. "If the Professor supplies some Love Potion." she sniffed. "Harry just doesn't seem interested in me! The Professor promised I would be Lady Potter, but I just can't get close enough to him."_

_"It's a pity the Twins aren't here." Ron said. "They'd be able to trick Harry into taking one of their potions in an instant. But they hate us for doing this. Can't see why, it's not like we care about Potter."_

Harry laughed bitterly. He'd come straight here after he'd heard that. It may have once been Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, but he was Lord Black, and no one could get into here without his permission. He didn't think it safe enough to go to one of the Potter Estates, not when Dumbledore had them in his fist.

He'd taken a detour to Gringrotts, and taken control of his vaults and Heritage. He was now Lord Potter, Lord Black, and it turned out his Mother was the true heir of Slytherin- the Gaunt's had been an illegitimate line, so he was also Lord Slytherin as well.  
It also turned out his name wasn't Harry James Potter, either. His parents had named him Hunter Charlus Potter. Why Dumblefuck had changed his name, he'd never know. He wasn't sure he cared. All he knew was that old bastard had fucked about with him for too long.

As for Ginny getting _close_ to him...Hunter shuddered. He had seen Ginny, and all the Weasleys, and Hermione, as siblings or an aunt and uncle. At least he knew he could trust Fred and George.

Suddenly, a white light enveloped him, and with a startled yell, he disappeared.

* * *

Hunter found himself in a dark place, lit only by shafts of light. He was helped to his feet by a kind, slightly elderly looking man with reddish brown hair and grey eyes. He was wearing robes.  
"They summoned you too?" he asked kindly.  
"I have absolutely no idea what your talking about." Hunter snapped, gripping his wand tightly. "What I do know is that this is one of the worst days in my life- so far- and now I'm Merlin knows where. Hunter." he said suddenly, eyeing the man, who was watching him with a mixture of interest and trepidation. "My name's Hunter Charlus Potter. You?"

"Nicholas Flamel." The man inclined his head. Hunter's eyes widened.  
"Impossible."  
"Why?"  
"You're dead. Kind of my fault, kind of Dumblefuck's fault."

"Really?" Flamel looked amused."What year are you from?"  
"What?" Hunter looked at him incredulously. "1996. You?" he asked sarcastically.  
"1975."

Hunter stopped looking around and stared at him. "Shit." he whispered.

"Mind your language, boy." a voice said, creaking with age. Hunter made to raise his wand, but Flamel stopped him.  
"Peace." He soothed. "They mean us no harm."  
"The boy has right to be wary, Nicholas." A kinder voice said, and three women came into view. One was stick thin and long, with insubstantial wisps of white hair, the other was short, plump, and had a full head of black hair, and the last was a mix of the two, with both white and black hair.

Nicholas bowed. "Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos." He kissed a hand in turn. "It does me honour to be in your presence again. May I ask why you have summoned me?"  
"Lord Potter-Slytherin-Black here is in need of assistance." the plump one said. "Many wrongs have been done to him, and in the past. We wish to send him to Hogwarts in your time to right these wrongs."  
"And you wish me to assist him in my time." Nicholas smiled. "Of course, Clotho. But only if the young Lord agrees."

All attention turned to Hunter.  
"You want me to go to Hogwarts." He stated. "With my parents." he considered. "Ah, what the hell. Sure. It's better than moping round Grimmauld Palace for another two years."

"We will introduce you as the son of my old wayward apprentice, Nikolai." Nicholas decided. "I will say that I swore to provide for your father, and as you are the only person left in your family, I have taken you in, and sent you to Hogwarts."  
"What will we call me?" Hunter asked.  
"Hunter, of course. Hunter Nikolai Raime."

"Okay." Hunter nodded. "But we'll need a more detailed backstory. I don't really want to change much. How about we say that my mother was a muggle, and my father- Nikolai- left before I was born, not knowing about me. Mum married a muggle, he was a police officer. A terrorist he was working on getting came to the house and killed them both, but only marked me. I was placed with...abusive relatives, and two years ago you tracked me down and now I know enough to attend Hogwarts with those of my age and hold my own." He rubbed his scar. "It'll explain this goddamned thing, and I'd be uncomfortable saying my parents are alive, when in my time they're not."  
"Of course dear." the plump one said comfortingly. "We understand."  
Nicholas was staring at him. "Is that what happened to your parents?" he whispered.  
"Yeah. Although, calling Voldemort a terrorist really doesn't do him justice. And he did try to kill me. The curse rebounded- my mum had sacrificed herself for me. The ultimate protection."

Hunter suddenly found himself in a Hogwarts uniform similar to the ones he had seen in the pensive memory, and there was a trunk at his feet. He flipped it open to see all that he would need, excluding a broom. There were no house colours as of yet. His House rings became invisible, and he sensed they would only be visible when he wished them to be.  
"Hmm." the middle one tapped her chin. "We must make you look less like your father, or suspicion will arise. What did Nikolai look like? ah, I remember."  
Hunter's hair changed to a reddish black and lengthened and went into a loose ponytail. He became more lithe, less gangly. His skin darkened a shade.  
"Not the eyes." Hunter said quickly.  
"Very well. However, you will no longer need glasses."

His transformation complete, the women bowed to him. "May you be blessed with happiness and the freedom you have a right to."  
With a nod of thanks, he suddenly found himself disappearing in the same way he had came.

* * *

Hunter dropped down by the lake. As before, Nicholas helped him up.  
"I assume they dropped us here for a reason." he smiled. "I will go and talk to Albus, and you...do what you have to do." Nicholas shrunk the trunk and handed it to Hunter, who put it into his pocket.

Nicholas marched off into the castle, and Hunter looked around. Suddenly he realised; 1975. His parents fifth year at Hogwarts. The pensive memory...  
Hearing yelling, he looked up to see a crowd gathered. Whipping out his wand, he ran.  
He didn't care that it was Snape, Hunter hated bullying. Years of running from Dudley, the fear and hatred of his attackers, rose up in him, and, pushing his way to the front of the crowd, he waved his wand and barked "Levicorpus!"

Instantly, and with shocked yells, the Marauders found themselves hanging upside down. Turning to where a stunned Snape hung, Hunter murmured "Liberacorpus" and as Snape fell, he added "Arresto Momentum", which slowed his descent. Moving forward, he helped a stunned Snape to his feet.  
"Some people won't be happy until they've pushed you to the ground. What you have to do is have the courage to stand your ground and not give them the time of day. Hold on to your power and never give it away." Hunter said quietly. "that's a quote I read once."

He turned to the Marauders, who were staring at the newcomer in shock. He focused first on Lupin. "I have a quote for you. If you are neutral in situations of injustice, you have chosen the side of the oppressor. If an elephant has its foot on the tail of a mouse, and you say that you are neutral, the mouse will not appreciate your neutrality." Lupin flushed. "I know you." Hunter said bitterly, looking at each Marauder. "I have had people stand by whilst I was bullied. I have been bullied because the main bully" he looked at James "was bored, or his best friend" he looked at Sirius "was bored. I have had people turn a blind eye countless times. I will let you down, but try to bully anyone ever again, and you will find yourselves swimming with the Giant Squid."

Releasing them, he turned to Snape. "My name's Hunter." he said, extending a hand. "Hunter Nikolai Raime. My benefactor has decided that I am ready to attend this school. I will be in Fifth year."  
"Severus Tobias Snape." Snape said quietly, shaking his hand. "Fifth year, Slytherin."  
"A pleasure to meet you, Master Snape." Hunter grinned.  
"Severus." Sna-Severus smiled in return.  
"Hunter." he laughed.

"Sev!" someone screamed, and a mass of auburn hair slammed into the teen. "Oh Merlin, are you alright?"  
Hunter stumbled back. This was too much...  
"I'm fine, Lils." Severus smiled at the young Lily Evans. "Thanks to-" he turned to Hunter and stopped, frowning. "Are you alright?"  
"Fine." Hunter choked. Taking a deep breath, he composed himself. "Sorry." he said, bowing slightly to Lily. "You reminded me of someone."

"Who?" Lily frowned.  
"My Mother." Hunter said in a tone that begged for a subject change.  
"Lily, this is Hunter Nikolai Raime." Severus said. "He stopped those idiots from de-trousering me."  
"Thank you." Lily extended her hand. "Lily Evans, at your service."

On an impulse, Hunter took her hand and turned it, kissing her knuckles gently.  
"Hunter!" a familiar voice called, laughing. "Stop charming all the beautiful young ladies!"  
"Sorry, Master Flamel." Hunter grinned. "But could you resist her?" he waved a hand at Lily. "However, she is taken, and she's not my type. I apologise if I led you on in any way." He said quickly to Lily, who laughed.  
"No, it's alright. I know you didn't mean it."

"Are you really Nicholas Flamel?" an eager Ravenclaw asked.  
"Yes, I am." Nicholas smiled. "And Hunter, you have given me the privilege of calling you by your first name, so please, do the same with me. I am not your Master."  
"Of course." Hunter said. "I will assume you spoke to the Headmaster?"  
"I did. You will be sorted tonight."  
"Joy." Hunter rolled his eyes. "I hate being the centre of attention."

Nicholas laughed. "I will inform Perenelle you have settled in, and will write to you tomorrow. I expect a letter in return."  
Hunter laughed, but it felt forced to him. "Of course. I will not let you or the Mistress Perenelle down. You have done much for me."  
"It is what is owed you." Nicholas pulled him into a hug. Hunter stiffened and then slowly relaxed into it.

"Look into my eyes, but show no emotion to what you see." Hunter whispered and pulled back, he looked into the old wizard's eyes, and concentrated on communicating his life story to his new friend. He was braced for an explosion of some kind, but fortunately (and to his everlasting surprise) the only reaction the man gave was to widen his eyes in shocked amazement, and then fill with a thunderous anger that Hunter _really_ hoped wasn't directed at him.  
"Thank you sir, for all you have done for me." Hunter said quietly.  
"Hunter, you deserve this chance." Nicholas said quietly, ignoring the silent crowd. "I am _so so sorry for everything._" He gave him a little, gentle shake. "Don't you ever doubt that you deserve this."

With a smile, Nicholas released him, inclined his head to the crowd, and then disappeared with a nearly inaudible pop.  
"That's impossible!" a Ravenclaw gasped. "No one can Apparate or Disapparate in or out of Hogwarts."  
"Nicholas Flamel is a friend of Professor Dumbledore's." Severus pointed out dryly. "And he is extremely old- no offence intended-" he added to Hunter, who nodded "and is highly respected and powerful. There are exceptions to every rule, remember."

Hunter shifted uncomfortably. "I...what do I do until the Sorting?"  
"We'll show you around!" James jumped in with a disarming grin. "Remus is a Prefect, he can tell you the rules. That is, if you want to follow them." he added with an even wilder grin. Severus frowned and began to move away. Hunter had saved him from the Gits, that was true, but he was unlikely to want to hang around with him. He was walking away, when Hunter's cool voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Lose that massive ego of yours, get rid of your prejudices and maybe we'll get on. Hey, Severus, will you show me around?"  
Severus swung round to meet Hunter's pleading eyes. "S-sure." he stuttered. "But I can't show you the common room. I mean, you might not be in Slytherin."  
Hunter nodded. "I understand. Hey, you never know though. But," he added as Severus, Lily and he walked away, leaving a stuttering, red faced James Potter behind "I mean, you're friends with Lily, right? So maybe..."

Severus felt a surge of kinship flow through him. "Sure." he said warmly.

* * *

Hours later, as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, Hunter hoped that he could stay friends with Severus. He had found that the teen Snape had a sharp, dry wit, which perfectly matched his sarcasm. The two had sent Lily into hysterics, and she had spluttered out that they were like, to quote her 'twins, separated at birth', which had both amused and horrified him.

_'Well well, Lord Potter-Slytherin-Black, it is a pleasure to sort you...again, first time for me, but second time for you? Oh, this is interesting.'_ The Sorting Hat murmured.  
_'Yes. Could you not tell Dumblefuck please? He-'  
__'I see all he has done in you, and personally, I have never liked the old goat much. Good nickname.'_ the Hat complimented. _'Now, do I see that you wish to be in the house of your Ancestors?'  
__'Yes, if you would be so kind.'  
_"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat roared, and Hunter took off the Hat, placed it gently on the stool, bowed to it, and then went to his house, which was cheering. Severus, sitting next to...Lucius Malfoy? was smiling.

As he sat down, Hunter snuck a glance at Dumbledore. The man looked normal, but Hunter- unfortunately- knew the old coot well enough to sense the annoyance he was feeling. Clearly, he had wanted to get the young protege of Nicholas Flamel in his grasp. Hunter snorted to himself. _'__I vow, on my Potter heritage, Slytherin heritage, and responsibility as the head of House Black, that I will not allow that bastard to mess me about ever again.'_  
Almost in the distance, Hunter heard someone calling.

"-unter? Hunter!"  
"Sorry, what?" he snapped back to himself to find Severus looking at him in a mixture of irritation and amusement.  
"I've been calling you for at least a minute. Are you alright?"  
"Yes." quickly, he thought of an excuse "I am sorry. This is the first time I have been in such a busy place in a while. It's...overwhelming."  
"The first time you have been in a busy place for a while? Why?" Malfoy asked with a smile and an extended hand. "Lucius Malfoy, Prefect, at your service."  
"Hunter Nikolai Raime." He shook the hand. "I've been recuperating for about a year, and then learning all I need to attend Hogwarts."  
"Recuperating?" Severus asked, tucking into his food. "You'd better start eating."

"Yes. My relatives I lived with before Mas- Nicholas found me were...abusive."  
Avoiding their gazes, Hunter began to eat. That was the first time he'd admitted it properly to anyone. There had been clues, hints that pointed there, but then, he reflected, they had probably been ignored.

"I see." Lucius said quietly. "Well, both I and Severus understand that."  
Hunter's head shot up, and he stared at the two. "And you both still live with them." It wasn't a question. Lucius inclined his head, and Severus flushed.  
"No one listens." he muttered. A bitter laugh escaped Hunter.  
"They hear, but they do not listen." he sighed, aware of their eyes on him. "And when they let you down, shifting from where you've carefully placed them, it shakes your faith, right where you stand." Hunter debated whether or not to continue. "I...there was one I trusted implicitly, told everything to. He crushed me without a second thought. I think he knew from the beginning about the abuse." closing his eyes, he proceeded to explain his life, albeit the altered version.

"My mother was a muggle, and my father- Nikolai- left before I was born, not knowing about me. Mother married a muggle, he was a police officer. A terrorist he was working on getting came to the house and killed them both, but only marked me. I was just a year old." Absently, he rubbed his scar, and felt their eyes flick to it. "Yeah, that's where. Nicholas offered to heal it, but it's a reminder not to be a racist, and it's a mark of my Mother's love- she needn't have died, he would have spared her, but she refused to let him kill me. Nicholas found me two years ago, nearly killed my aunt and uncle."

"How badly were you hurt?" Lucius asked, noting how the boy was too small, and had a deep sadness in his eyes.  
"Not very. Well," he amended, seeing his raised eyebrow "not very compared to when uncle was really mad. I could walk, and was well enough to do my chores."  
"Details, Hunter." Lucius growled, and Severus nodded. For some reason, the two felt protective of the new student.  
"He'd been at me with his fists, not his belt or whip, and I'd eaten in the last three days, at least." Hunter said shortly, moving onto desert. "Anyway, I'm free of my abusers. You two on the other hand, are not."

"There's nothing you can do Hunter." Severus said, putting an arm around the teen. "Don't exhaust yourself about it, Brother."  
The term slipped out, and Severus froze. "Sorry."  
"When's your birthday?" Hunter asked. "Both of you. Mine's 31 July, umm...1960."

Severus blinked at the change of subject, but obliged him. "9 January, 1960."  
"8 Janurary 1960." Lucius said.  
"Damn." Hunter grumped. At their looks, he elaborated. "Always wanted brothers. Don't like being the youngest though."  
A grin spread across Severus's face. "So it does, little brother."  
"Your not the oldest, Sev." Lucius grinned. "I am."  
"Only by a day." Sev pouted, and the three laughed as they left the hall, drawing looks of confusion, except from Lily, who smiled at the trio.

When they reached the dorm (Password: Heritage) they found a new bed in the room Severus and Lucius shared. The room had been enlarged to fit in what was apparently customary for Slytherins: a desk, bed with a bookshelf in the headboard, bedside table with lamp, wardrobe, and drawers, all in green, silver, and dark ebony wood. This was much better than the Gryffindor lot, Hunter thought as he unshrunk his trunk, unpacked, and changed into his pyjamas, did his teeth, and slipped into the bed.

"Night." he mumbled sleepily, vaguely registering their replies as he sunk into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **

_**Parseltongue**_

_Thoughts_

**Chapter Two**

Hunter tossed and turned in his sleep, the sheets tangled around him. He was having a nightmare. A flashback.

_"Lily, take Hunter and go! It's Him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off'-"  
The sounds of someone stumbling from a room- a door bursting open- a cackle of high pitched laughter- a flash of green light_

_... and then, a new voice, one Hunter knew well.  
"Not Hunter, not Hunter, please not Hunter!"  
"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now..."  
"Not Hunter, please no, take me, kill me instead-"_

_"Not Hunter! Please...have mercy...have mercy."  
"Avada Kedavra!"_

"HUNTER!"  
Hunter sat bolt upright with an explosive gasp, reaching for his wand instinctively. He found himself face to face with the worried faces of Severus and Lucius, who were standing a few paces from the bed.

"Shit." Hunter muttered, swiping at his face to get rid of the tears he felt there. "I feel like I've been attacked by a Dementor. Got any chocolate?"  
"Here." Lucius said softly as the two joined him on the bed, pressing a small bar into his hand, which he ripped into and devoured, instantly feeling better.  
"Thanks." Hunter leaned back. "And sorry. I'll put silencing charms on the curtains."

"No you won't." Severus refuted. "We have a right to know if your sleeping or not. Now." he pulled his little brother into a hug, "Want to talk about it? Was it your uncle?"  
"My Mother." closing his eyes, Hunter leaned into the hug. "I-I remember what happened that night...really vividly. Stepfather told Mother to take me and run, that he'd hold him off. He wasn't armed. The terrorist was. He didn't stand a chance. Mother ran into my room, placed me in my cot, stood between me and the door, begged him not to kill me, to have mercy, to take her instead." His voice broke. "The police arrived just after he'd finished marking me- that was painful. They arrived too late."

"You remember all that?" Lucius breathed, horrified.  
"Yeah." Hunter nodded. "I have an eidetic memory. Comes in useful sometimes, but others-" he grimaced.  
"Merlin and Morgana." Severus muttered.  
"Yeah." Hunter repeated. "What time is it?"

Lucius preformed a quick _Tempus _spell. "Four fifteen am."  
"Sorry." Hunter muttered.  
"Not. Your. Fault." Severus emphasized. "Think you can go back to sleep? It's best that you do."

Hunter nodded. "I normally only have one nightmare a night. I'll be okay now."  
He snuggled down, his eyelids already drooping. "Good morning, guys." he mumbled as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hunter woke first in the morning thanks to his body clock which was set so he would wake up around five. Lucius and Severus were sleeping soundly.  
Dressing quietly and packing his bag- he had the same timetable as his pseudo- brothers-, he made his way to the Slytherin common room, where he dropped down in front of the fire.

_**"So young, but so full of pain."** _a voice mused, and Hunter's head snapped up to look at the portrait above the fire. Instantly, he recognised the striking figure of Salazar Slytherin, who was staring at him in interest. Hunter bowed his head. **_"As you say, it is so."_ ** he admitted, and Salazar's eyes widened.  
**_"Your name, Hatchling."_**he commanded.  
**_"Which one, Lord?"_**Hunter asked bitterly. **_"The one I use in this time, my birth name, or my famed title from my time."  
_****_"All."  
_****_"My name in this time is Hunter Nikolai Raime. My name in my time- the one my parents gave me- is Hunter Charlus Potter-Slytherin-Black, Lord of Houses Potter, Slytherin, and Black. My title" _**he sneered **_"Is the Boy-Who-Lived, vanquisher of Voldemort."_**

**_"Explain yourself, Heir of mine."_**Salazar sat back as Hunter launched into his story, leaving nothing out. By the time he had finished, Hunter's throat was raw, and Salazar's eyes were blazing with unbridled fury.  
**_"How dare he treat you so!"_**he snarled. **_"I would say that he was almost Slytherin, but even I would not be so cold hearted."  
_****_"It would be a slur on Slytherin if he shared our blood. It is however, unfortunate that he did not become a Slytherin- people would have not trusted him as much."  
_**Salazar nodded. **_"True, Grandson. It is a pity your Mother was not in our house, though I do not hold it against her. I am not so prejudiced as many believe."  
"I will strive to remove the slurs on the family name, Grandfather."_** Hunter vowed.

"The others are waking." he said, switching back to English. "It was a pleasure speaking with you, Lord." He added as Lucius and Severus came down the stairs. Lucius caught the tail end of the conversation, and his eyes widened.  
"He- he spoke to you?"  
Hunter nodded cautiously, and Severus's eyes widened to match Lucius's.  
"He never speaks to anyone."

"Of course I don't." Salazar snorted, drawing yelps from the two. "I have no wish to spend the rest of eternity being pelted with questions by overeager fools. Hunter however, is my Heir, and so I shall speak to him as I chose."  
"You're the Heir of Slytherin?" Lucius gasped, sinking into a chair. Hunter nodded, and shot a glare at his many times great Grandfather, who looked completely unrepentant.  
"But the Dark Lord-" Severus began, only to be cut off by Salazar.

**_"That creature has my blood in his veins?"_**he hissed.  
**_"An illegitimate line." _**Hunter informed him. **_"He is Tom Marvalo Riddle. His mother was a Gaunt and a Squib desperately in love with a stuck up noble, who she tricked into loving her."  
_**"Parseltongue." Severus whispered.  
"Yep." Hunter said. "Look, I don't mind you telling the other Slytherins, but make sure it doesn't go outside the house without informing me first. I have no wish to have Dumblefuck informed of my heritage before time."

The two nodded, clearly stunned by this new information.  
The awkward silence was broken by Severus's stomach, which growled loudly, causing them all to laugh. With goodbyes to Salazar, the boys made their way to the Great Hall, where they ate with gusto (or as much gusto as Slytherins did). A letter arrived from the Flamel's, which Hunter put in his bag to read later.

Hunter and Severus had Runes, whilst Lucius had Arithmancy.  
Runes wasn't that bad, Hunter found, much more interesting than Divination, he thought with a quiet snort.  
Next they had Charms with Professor Flitwick. The three sat near the front after politely greeting Lily- much to the chargrin of James.

"Right, then." Professor Flitwick said with a smile once he had completed the register. "Today we're going to look at the theory- theory mind- of the Patronus Charm. Can anyone tell me the purpose of this spell?"  
Lily raised her hand, and at a nod, explained "The Patronus Charm is a defence against Dementors, and needs a happy memory to cast it. It takes the form of whatever animal represents you."  
"Very succinct Miss Evans. Now, can anyone tell me what exactly a Dementor does and why a Patronus is necessary? Yes, Mr Raime."

"A Patronus negates the effects of a Dementor. A Dementor's effects are to force you to live your worst memories." Hunter said, grimacing slightly as he remembered his past experiences.

"We will go around the class and tell what we believe we would remember. Of course you do not have to share your worst memory, but it is said to lessen its effects."

When it got to the Marauders, James said. "My Grandpa dying."  
Sirius said "Mum and Dad" in a joking tone, but Hunter instantly saw the pain in his eyes. Wormtail muttered something about bullies back home. Remus shifted uncomfortably and quietly said that he would rather not say, thank you very much. Hunter gave him a small smile, shocking him. He knew exactly what Remus's worst memory would be.

Lily admitted that her sister had rejected her when she'd learnt of her magic, and that had caused a sympathetic murmur to sweep through the class.  
Severus and Lucius both said their Fathers, which got them a look of shock from Sirius. Clearly he saw in their eyes what Hunter had seen in his.  
"Hunter." Severus said quietly, and he snapped back to reality to find everyone in the room staring at him. It was his turn.

Hunter opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't get words to fall from his mouth. In his mind he heard his Mum screaming. He shuddered and closed his eyes. "If it's all the same to you, Professor, I really don't want to say." he said quietly, and a murmur- this time of interest- ran through the class as both Severus and Lucius put comforting hands on his shoulders, guessing the memory. What was so bad about his memory? everyone wondered.

* * *

At break, the four friends went to the Library to do their homework.  
Lily, writing her Charms essay on the Patronus Charm, kept glancing at him. Finally, with a sigh, Hunter set down his quill. "Just ask if you want to know, Lily." he said, a little harshly. Lily's head shot up and she stared at him.  
"What's your worst memory?" she asked quietly.

Hunter quickly cast _Muffilato. _He really didn't want anyone else overhearing this.  
"My parents were murdered when I was barely a year old. Well" he amended "my Mother and Stepfather. It's how I got the scar on my forehead. I have an eidetic memory, which really doesn't help things."  
"Oh my God." Lily whispered, covering her mouth. Hunter nodded.  
"Yeah. We had a Boggart at the Flamel house, and I faced it." he grimaced. "My Boggart's a Dementor. It- the memory was so strong I collapsed. Not fun, hearing your mother begging for your life."

"And there's another secret I want to share with you." Hunter added quickly, exchanging a glance with his brothers. "But you can't tell anyone." he stressed, and she nodded.  
"I'm the Heir of Slytherin." He said, and her mouth dropped open in shock. "The _true _Heir of Slytherin. Voldemort comes from an illegitimate line."  
Lily shrieked and knocked over her inkpot. Severus hissed, and Lucius flinched.

"It's just a name. As someone once said, Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Hunter said, slightly irritated. "Come on! I may not like- okay I despise- Dumbledore, but he's right not to fear the name. Fear of Voldemort, a little anyway, is perfectly natural, but jumping at his name? Ridiculous. And," he added "Slytherin was not evil, nor a prejudiced as everyone makes out. Grandfather- though I have only spoken to him once- is perfectly sane, and very clever."

"Why do you despise the Headmaster?" Lily asked as Hunter cancelled _Muffilato. _  
"He has so much power, but what does he do? Sits back and twiddles his thumbs, that's what. If he defeated Grindewald- who by the way was a childhood friend of his- why in Salazar's name can't he get rid of Moldywart already!" realising they were staring at him, he calmed. "Sorry. But still, with all that goes on at Hogwarts as well- the House feud, which as we have proved by being friends- is immature, and the abused children" Lucius and Severus winced "which of course he knows about. The man is an accomplished Legimens!"

"How dare you insult Professor Dumbledore?" an outraged voice said, and Hunter turned to face the Marauders, three of whom looked furious, and one of whom looked like- well, a cornered rat.  
"I dare insult him because it is the truth." Hunter said calmly, and James became more furious. Hunter held up a hand to stop him. "I understand that he has done good things in his time" he inclined his head to Remus, who paled "But honestly, the man is not infallible, nor correct about everything. He manipulates- and don't say he doesn't-" he added quickly to block Sirius "We're all like- like pawns on a bloody chessboard to him, for Merlin's sake!"

"Why did you look at me when you said he has done good things in his time?" Remus asked in a slightly strangled tone. James and Sirius stiffened, and Wormtail looked like he was about to wet himself. Hunter smiled at them kindly.  
"It's okay, Moony. This Hunter doesn't hunt Wolves, Deer, or Grim dogs."  
"You- you know." Remus looked like he was going to pass out, so Hunter gestured to the table. After glancing at each other, they sat, and Hunter cast _Muffilato _again.

"Like I said, I don't hunt Wolves, Deer or Grim dogs."  
"What about rats?" Sirius asked, shifting closer to Wormtail.  
"I've never liked rats." Hunter said with a bitter smile, and everyone got the impression he was talking of something only he knew. "But no, I will not hunt this one" he said, forcing the promise out. "At least, I will try to control myself. Keep him away and polite, and he may live."  
"Why do you hate rats?" Lily asked timidly. Hunter looked at her.  
"If it wasn't for a rat, my worst memory wouldn't have happened." he said grimly, and her eyes filled with understanding and tears.

"What's your worst memory?" Sirius asked.  
"Why would he tell _you _Black." Severus sneered, going to the defensive.  
"Why would he tell you?" Sirius shot back.  
"Because he and Lucius are like brothers to me, and Lily a very good friend." Hunter snapped, his temper and magic spiking. "Besides, they know because I had a nightmare- flashback, whatever- about it last night."

"Are you going to tell anyone about-"  
"About your furry little problem?" Hunter cut in, grinning- the Marauders looked suitably freaked out. "No. It is not mine to tell. However, I hold no prejudices against you- is it right to hold prejudices because of House?" he cancelled the spell and began to pack his bag. "Transfiguration in five." he informed his friends.

* * *

Transfiguration was understandably awkward, and the Marauders kept shooting them uneasy looks. After swearing Lily, Severus and Lucius to secrecy, he explained everything to them. Lily was suitably shocked, Lucius interested- "Very Slytherin how they've managed to keep this quiet"-, and Severus jubilant-  
"I knew it!"-.

* * *

At dinner a tawny owl fluttered down to land in front of Hunter, and with a twist of his heart, he recognised Dumbledore's loopy handwriting.  
"What in Nimue's name does that old goat want now?" he muttered, giving the owl a piece of ham and unrolling the letter.  
_I would be most grateful if you were to come to my office after dinner. The password is Acid Pops.  
Yours sincerely, Albus Dumbledore. _

Crumpling the letter in his fist and refusing to look at the High Table, Hunter turned to Severus and Lucius.  
"Can you inform the Lord of Slytherin of my whereabouts if he asks? It appears I have an appointment to keep."

* * *

"Ah, Hunter." Dumbledore beamed from behind his desk as he entered. "Please, sit."  
As Hunter did as he was bade, Dumbledore finished a letter, which he handed to an owl sitting slightly to the side.

"Now." Dumbledore turned his gaze on Hunter, who felt something press against his shields, but which gained no access. The twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes dimmed slightly. "I wish to talk to you."  
"Obviously, Professor." Hunter said quietly. "I wouldn't be here otherwise."

Hunter watched as the implications of his otherwise polite and respectful comment sank in.  
"Yes, well." Dumbledore sat back, looking for all the world like a benevolent grandfather. "Filius- that is to say, Professor Flitwick- was talking about his Charms lessons at dinner, and he mentioned that you did not present a memory. It worried me, my boy."  
"I was not the only one who refused to share my worst memory, Professor." Hunter said. "And if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not talk about it with a stranger. I will tell you that I do not bandy anything about in the reckless way some people do."

"Of course, Hunter." Dumbledore smiled.  
"If that's all?" Hunter asked, rising from his chair. He really didn't want to be in the same room as this man any longer than absolutely necessary.  
"Just one question, Hunter." Dumbledore called as his hand touched the door handle. "How did Nicholas track you down after all these years?"  
"No idea." Hunter called as he made his way down the stairs. "Goodnight Professor Dumbledore."

* * *

Hunter tumbled into the Common Room with a grunt. It had been an exhausting meeting, what with Dumblefuck trying to get past his mental defences. His head was pounding.  
Blindly, he made his way to the fireplace where he dimly saw Lucius and Severus. All the chairs were empty, so he slumped on the ground in front of the fire.

"Hunter!" Instantly, the two were at his side, and every eye in the room went to them.  
"Merlin, you look like hell." Severus whispered. Hunter grunted in acknowledgement.  
"Anyone got a headache potion?" Lucius called, and after a few moments, a cool bottle was pressed to Hunter's lips, and he drank gratefully.

When he opened his eyes, he found his brothers staring at him. "You alright?" Lucius asked. Hunter nodded.  
**_"What happened to you?" _**his Grandfather demanded. Hunter lifted his head to meet his eyes.  
"Dumblefuck tried to get past my shields for the entire meeting. I can hold them for a while...aches like hell though."

"The headmaster tried to breach your privacy?" the female Slytherin Prefect- Morris, he thought- shrieked. "Why?"  
"Wanted to know all about me. Wanted my worst memory."  
"That- that I can't think of a word bad enough." Severus snarled disgustedly.

**_"What is your worst memory?"_**Salazar asked. Hunter considered telling, and thought _'What the hell.'  
**"My parents. Being murdered."**_

The Parseltongue caused a stir in the room.  
"Y-you're a Parslemouth." Morris stuttered. "A-are you-"  
"The Heir- the true Heir- of Slytherin?" Hunter cut in. "Yes. Now, if you don't mind, I need to sleep. No, wait. I need to write a reply to the letter from the Flamels first." Hunter rose to his feet and bowed his head to his Grandfather. **_"Goodnight, Grandfather."  
"Goodnight, Grandson. Sleep well and soundly."_**Salazar called

* * *

Hunter slumped at his desk, pulled the letter out of his bag, and began to read.

_Dear Hunter,_

_Well, you're at Hogwarts! As this is your first letter, I will not write overmuch, only say that Perenelle and I are so proud of you, and will be no matter what. As I write, my beloved leans over my shoulder to read! Perry! I haven't even finished yet! _

_Sorry. What house are you in- it matters not to us, just so long as you are happy. Have you made friends? If so, tell us about them, and anything you think we might have an interest in. Write soon, mind, or Perry might send a Howler.  
_

_All the best,  
Nicholas and Perenelle._

Quickly, Hunter grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a reply.

_Dear Nicholas and Perenelle,_

_I'm in Slytherin, and I have made three great friends. They are Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Lilly Evans. Lily is a Gryff, and she's really nice, doesn't give a rat's- sorry, can't write that- she doesn't care for the House feud, and is great in Charms._

_Sev and Luc are Snakes like me. I only met them yesterday, but already we are so close! We call each other Brothers- I'm the youngest, damn it.  
There's a problem though. They come from homes like my old one- do you think you can do something about it? Luc says his aunt on his Father's side's great, and Sev says his Mother's controlled by his Father, who hates magic. _

_I don't mean to pile my problems on you, I'm sorry.  
Hope this finds you in good health and better spirits,  
Hunter._

Hunter rolled the parchment and tied it tightly closed, before heading to the Owlery, where he found a reliable looking tawny owl.  
As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **

_**Parseltongue**_

_Thoughts_

**Chapter Three**

"He knows about us." Peter whimpered that morning at breakfast. "He-he might tell."  
"I don't think he will."

All the Marauders turned to stare in shock at Sirius- the last person they expected to defend a Slytherin.  
"Look, Slytherins are all about Honour, and they do stick together. If a Slytherin gives their word on something, it's usually good. I'm not saying we should just take his word for it though."  
"I think he told his friends." James muttered. "Did you see them in Transfiguration?"  
"Yes." Remus nodded. "But I think Padfoot's right."

"You're saying you trust Snivellus?" James spat.  
"No." Remus shook his head. "But I do trust Sirius's judgement- mostly."

The snide ending changed the subject completely.  
"Oi!" Sirius yelped indignantly. "That was only one time!"  
"Siri, it was stupid enough to last us a lifetime." James chuckled.

* * *

Hunter turned his attention from the conversation across the hall as the tawny owl he had delivered his letter by landed in front of him, a tightly furled scroll in its beak.

After giving the owl some bacon and taking the scroll, which he put in his bag, he turned his attention back to Luc and Sev, who were immersed in an argument about Quidditch.  
"Marc would be best!" Sev argued. Luc shook his head.  
"Marc's fast, but he doesn't have the eye for the Snitch. There has to be someone better."  
"You're talking about Seekers, right?" Hunter asked, inserting himself into the conversation with a smile tugging at his lips.

Luc nodded, and then his eyes widened. "Hey..."  
"Do you play?" Sev asked eagerly. Hunter grinned.  
"We have a free period next. Get me a broom and find out."

* * *

Hunter shot through the air, weaving between the posts. A wild laugh escaped him. After a few more laps and tricks, he landed in front of his brothers and the Captain of the Slytherin team, all of whom had their mouths wide open.  
After a moment of stunned silence, the Captain, Lance Jones, stepped forward with a grin and clapped him on the back. "Welcome to the team, Seeker."  
"Yes!" Luc grinned, and high fived Sev, who was likewise beaming.

_'They're so different.' _Hunter mused, studying the pair. _'This is how they should be.'_

"Little Brothers, I do belive we're going to kick Gryff butt." Luc declared, laying an arm over their shoulders.  
"Course we are." Sev retorted. "With all of us on the team, how could we not?" He looked at Hunter. "Me and Luc are Chasers. The Captain's a Beater."  
"We should keep me secret." Hunter said. "I mean, we don't want to give them any warning, do we?"  
"From the way you fly, warning won't do any good." Lance snorted. "But the idea does have merit. And I can't wait to see the look on Potter's face- He's the Gryff Captain and a Chaser. Black's also a Chaser- they're a force to be reckoned with, unfortunately."  
"So are we." Sev, Luc and Hunter said together, and then burst out laughing.

* * *

At break (which had been preceded by History of Magic and Herbology) Hunter read his letter after he'd done his homework. The four friends sat at the same table in the library they had the day before.

_Dear Hunter.  
__I'm sorry, but Nicholas raced off the moment he finished your letter. He was furious- you know if there's one thing he hates, it's abuse.  
__I shudder to think of what he's doing to those cruel men. But don't worry, your friends will be safe now._

_So you're in Slytherin? Of course you would be, it's in your blood, isn't it? Although your Mother, God bless her, had the courage of a Gryffindor.  
As Nicholas said, it matters not to us where you are placed, and we love you no matter what- and don't you dare think I wouldn't write that unless I was serious, childe of mine._

_I also enclose a note giving you permission to go to Hogsmede.  
Oh yes, and Nicholas has something he's going to send to you, though I don't know when he'll get around to it.  
_

_All the best,  
Perry._

"Everything alright?" Lily asked.  
"Yeah." Hunter nodded, and then set the letter on fire. "I have no desire to give anyone the chance to read my correspondence." he explained to Lily, who looked shocked.

"No one in Slytherin would dare." Sev pointed out, not looking up from the potions book he was scribbling in.  
"I know that." Hunter said. "But there are others. And even if there weren't, I don't take risks."

"Very Slytherin." James sneered as he came around a bookcase followed by the other Marauders.  
"Thank you." Hunter said, and pulled out his Charms notebook- he had a notebook for each class- and began to make notes. "Lily, what's the incantation for a Cheering Charm again?"  
"_Laetifico_."  
"'Cheer Up?'" Hunter asked in an amused tone. "Well that's obvious."

"You decided on a Seeker yet, _Snivellus_?" Sirius asked, smirking as the boy stiffened. In an instant, he was pinned against a wall, Hunter's wand at his throat. Hunter's eyes were blazing in fury.  
"What did I tell you about bullying, Sirius Black?" Hunter growled. "Don't. That's what I said. Now I will keep the promise I made. You remember what I said would happen if I heard about any more bullying from any Marauder?"

Quickly, he placed all the Marauders under full body binds, shrank them, put them in his pocket, grabbed his stuff, and marched out to the lake.  
Taking them out of his pocket, Hunter made them full size, and then muttered "_Confoundo." _  
"You will walk into the lake. You will stay in the lake for as long as you can bear without freezing, getting attacked, or drowning. You will swim to stay afloat." Taking of the body binds, he snapped "Go!"

* * *

Later that evening, Hunter was reading in front of the fire in the Common Room when the wall slid apart to admit Horace Slughorn, the Potions Master, and Head of Slytherin House.  
Slughorn had seen the way, after only a day, the Slytherins all treated Hunter with respect, and some even deferred to him a little. He had tried to get Hunter to join his Slug Club, him being the Protege of Nicholas Flamel, but Hunter had managed to avoid him so far.

"Ah, Hunter, there you are." Slughorn said, obviously relived, and mopping his brow with a handkerchief. "You are needed in the Hospital Wing."  
"Of course, Sir." Hunter packed his things away, and with a quick spell, banished them to his room, tucking his wand into its holster on his wrist as he followed his Head of House out the hole in the wall.

When they reached the Hospital Wing, Hunter found the Marauders lying in beds being given hot chocolate by Madame Proudfoot- who Hunter found was the Matron before Madame Pomfrey- whilst Professor McGonagall- Still head of Gryffindor House- and Professor Dumbledore looked on seriously.  
"Ah, Horace." Dumbledore greeted, first twinkling at him, and then, with a slightly dampened twinkle, at Hunter. "And Hunter. My boy, would you care to tell me why these young Gryffindors say that you forced them to swim in the Black Lake?"

"Not really." Hunter smiled at Dumbledore innocently, and then bowed to Professor McGonagall. "Ma'am."  
"Hunter, my boy-"  
"I am not your boy, Headmaster." Hunter cut him off, his calm mood slipping. "And kindly stop trying to impose on my mind!"

"Now Hunter, I'm sure the Headmaster wouldn't-" Slughorn began, trying to defuse the situation.  
"Then ask the other Slytherins why, after a meeting I had with the good Headmaster, I was nearly in a state of collapse from keeping him out of my mind." Hunter snapped, rubbing his scar. It wasn't hurting him, but it was a natural motion he did when he was upset or angry.

"Oh Merlin, what on earth happened to you?" Madame Proudfoot exclaimed, moving away from her patients, who were now recovering, and steering the protesting Hunter to a bed, where she sat him down and proceeded to push his fringe aside to examine his scar.  
Hunter pushed her away gently. "Madame Proudfoot, whilst I am pleased that you care, this scar really is none of your business, and I will not allow it to be healed." _'Not that it can be.' _his mind supplied glumly. "Please, if it was harmful, I assure you, I would ask you to heal it."  
"It means something to you?" Madame Proudfoot supplied narrowly, placing her hands on her hips and frowning at him "You are proud of it?"

Hunter nodded, and surprised himself with how true the statements were.  
"Can we please get back to why four of my students are currently in the Hospital Wing?" Professor McGonagall asked in a furious tone, turning to Hunter. Hunter still had respect for her, and so he decided to tell her what had happened.  
"If you please, Professor McGonagall, I and my friends- Lily Evans of Gryffindor, and Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy of Slytherin- were having a private conversation at break, when the Marauders here decided to impose on us. Black called Severus by the name Snivellus- the name they used to use when making fun of him- and I had made a promise to the Marauders when I first met them and stopped them from de-trousering Sev, that if they ever bullied anyone again, they would find themselves swimming with the Giant Squid. By all means, punish me for keeping a promise and defending someone who is like a brother to me. But please, punish Black too."

Professor McGonagall blinked. She could see the boy was sincere.  
"Petey!" Someone screamed, and Wormtail winced as a frail looking woman wearing a pale pink robe dashed through the door and flung herself at him. "Oh, are you alright? Are you hurt? Oh, Petey!"

As the woman was fussing over Wormtail- clearly his mother- two couples walked through the door.  
One couple looked like Remus, the man having the same thinning hair and pinched face, the woman his green eyes.  
The man of the other couple had black Potter hair flecked with grey, and humourus brown eyes. The woman had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
Remus's parents went to him, and the Potter's split, the woman going to Sirius, the man to James.

Wormtail's mother turned to look at Hunter, her weak blue eyes full of unshed tears.  
"How could you do that to my baby?"  
All the parents turned to look at him, and Hunter fought down the urge to yell _'How could he betray my family!?'_

"I warned them what would happen if they ever bullied again." Hunter fought to keep his voice level. His grandparents...  
"Bullied again?" Mr Potter rose from James's side to face Hunter, frowning.  
"Have any of you heard your children use the name _Snivellus_?" Hunter asked.

"Once..." Mrs Potter said, looking between Sirius and James. "Boys." she said, frowning. "What does he mean?"  
"I mean, Mrs Potter, that after I stopped the Marauders from de-trousering my friend on my first day here, two days ago, I warned them that if they ever bullied again, they would find themselves swimming with the Giant Squid. At break today, Black called Sev Snivellus, and so, here we are."

"Petey didn't do anything!" Mrs Pettigrew said, defending her son.  
"Exactly." Hunter snapped, rubbing his scar again. "He did nothing. So did Remus. James...James is the ringleader of the bullying. For Merlin's sake, he was going to de-trouser Sev because he and Sirius were bored!"  
A glass jug shattered, and Hunter fought to regain control, pushing his hair away from his face.  
"And you wonder why Lily abhors you." he said in a scathing tone. James flushed.

"I've admitted what I did. Fine, punish me. Just let me go. I'll probably destroy something important next."  
"Hunter, my boy-"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Hunter yelled, shocking them all. "I am not your boy, nor will I ever be, Albus Dumbledore." His voice had taken on a hissing edge, and he emanated danger.  
"Mr and Mrs Lupin, Mr and Mrs Potter, Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn. If you want me, I'll be in my quarters." Hunter bowed, and then turned on his heel, his robe billowing behind him, and disappeared from the Hospital Wing.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **

_**Parseltongue**_

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Remus was cold when he awoke. Shivering, he curled into the dog bed, the memories of last night flooding his mind. He started when a pile of his clothes entered his vision, and he nodded his thanks to Hunter, who turned as he dressed.

"Wh-where's the Basilisk?" he asked nervously.  
"Isela went into her Den earlier when I left to get you your clothes." Hunter replied, grabbing his book and taking a firm hold of the teen's arm and guiding him out down the passages to the grate. He wasn't going to trust Remus with the whereabouts of the main entrance- they weren't friends in this time after all.

"Are you the Heir of Slytherin?" Remus blurted without thinking as the two slowly made their way across the grounds, Remus leaning on Hunter. He flushed, but Hunter tipped back his head and laughed heartily.  
"I will not answer that question, only say that the line of the Gaunts- Voldemort's line- is illegitemate. And my Mother may or may not have been from a Squib line that lost all connection with the Magical world. I would also ask you to keep such a suggestion to yourself."  
Remus nodded in understanding at Hunters guardedness.  
"You recognised me for what I was." Remus said quietly. Hunter stiffened slightly. "You knew what I was from the moment you set eyes on me. How? No book gives you the knowledge to tell a- my kind when they're in human form."

Hunter was silent as they made their way across the grounds.  
"When I was little, there was a boy, Nathaniel." he said finally, surprising Remus, who had thought he wasn't going to get an answer. "His family moved about a lot, but he was one of the only people to ever be nice to me. One full moon, my Aunt and Uncle locked me out as punishment. I...ran into Nathaniel. He was a Muggle, and so didn't have any Wolfsbane. I was completely terrified, as any five year old would be, but Nat somehow fought the Wolf and ran away. God only knows how. But when he was fighting the Wolf, his eyes changed to his human ones- I recognised him immediately."  
"What happened to him?" Remus asked.  
"Every full moon, he had to hunt." the teen sighed. "We lived in a suburban area, so he ate pets. My Uncle blamed me at first, but he watched me on full moons and soon realised it wasn't me- even he wasn't that stupid. His sister bred dogs, and she stayed with us for a while with her favourite one- on a full moon. Nat, he-" Hunter choked and took a steadying breath. "He came to out house that night, and decided Ripper would make a good meal. My Uncle had somehow gotten hold of silver bullets." Hunter grimaced and nodded grimly as horrified comprehension dawned on Remus's face.

Somehow, without either of them realising it, they had ended up in the Hospital Wing, and attracted the attention of Madame Proudfoot, who was in harried conversation with several Professors and Remus's parents. Wormtail was hovering in the shadows, looking terrified.  
Seeing the two Proudfoot shrieked and barrelled over. Remus felt Hunter tense, but was then ripped away from him and steered to a bed where the Mediwitch set about cataloguing and Healing his injuries.

"Hunter, how exactly did you get involved in this situation?" Slughorn asked, frowning.  
Hunter gave a lopsided shrug. "If one sees a fellow in need, one ought to help, ought they not?"  
"Well,yes." Slughorn sputtered. "But I was under the impression you don't like the Marauders."  
"I have no dislike of them, only an exasperation and an annoyance that so much potential is wasted in bullying people purely because of house or who they're friends with. Besides, as a friend once said, I have a saving people thing, much to my annoyance."  
"Nathaniel?" Remus asked tentatively, much to the confusion of everyone else. Hunter turned to look at him and nodded shortly.  
"We both knew there was nothing I could do, but...lets just say bullets hurt, and then trying to stop the silver from killing him...last time he cracked a joke."

"Could the two of you please elaborate for the rest of us?" Dumbledore asked, with the annoying twinkle in his eyes as always.  
"Not a rats chance in hell, Headmaster." Hunter said in a tone devoid of emotion.  
"Mr Raime-"  
"Professor McGonagall, it is my decision as to who knows what I want known about me, and I say no."  
"Please, Professors, don't force it out of him." Remus pleaded, shocking everyone. "Not this."  
"Very well Mr. Lupin." The Lioness nodded, unwilling to push something that caused one of her Lions to protect a Snake.

"Right now though..." Hunter gave Wormtail quivering in the corner an evil look. He pushed past the adults and stood in front of the pathetic, and, somehow, a Gryffindor, and spoke lowly, raising a Parseltongue spell around them to keep his words private and the others away.  
"Wormtail." He stated, allowing the sibilant hiss of Parseltongue into his voice, and had the satisfaction of seeing the rat quake where he stood.  
"Remus John Lupin trusted you with his secret, and you repay him with burning chains and cowardice. He has protected you from the day you arrived here, as have the other Marauders, and I think we can both agree that you will not have their trust or protection once Remus tells them of this- and don't think he won't, I'll make sure of it." He paused, "On to...other matters. Give Voldemort this memory so that he may hear this message."  
**_"Tom Marvalo Riddle of the illegitemate Line of Gaunt. Your claim to the Slytherin line is absolved, and you may no longer bear the Family's noble name. Clear out of Slytherin Manor, and take your slaves and prisoners with you. You have until Halloween to do this, and if you do not...you will feel the power of the wards Grandfather put in place. Now, I imagine you are having a tantrum, torturing everyone in sight, and plotting to destroy me, the Lord of Slytherin. Such petty and childish antics will not amuse me, and will bring my full wrath on you- not that you will not feel it, you will only feel it sooner than I planned.  
_****_Also, don't come anywhere near Isela, or any picture of Grandfather. You will sorely regret it if you do."_**


End file.
